


Promise

by kinneyb



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Joaquin celebrates his birthday with Kevin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> who ordered some mindless joavin fluff?? no one?? well damn cause here it is rip  
> if u want follow me on twitter or tumblr (i post joavin a lot) @ cooplodges

"You never stand us up on your birthday."

Joaquin briefly looked up from the bag he was packing. One of original Southside Serpents - that had been in the gang long before him - was standing at the door, eyeing him curiously. "Yeah, well," Joaquin shrugged, zipping up his bag, "I never had plans until now."

"Mhm," he hummed. "So who is he?"

Joaquin grabbed his jacket, yanking it on. "What do you mean?"

"Don't fuck with me, kid," the man laughed, loud and genuine. "I know only someone else could have you up and ditching us on your birthday."

"And you think I'm dumb enough to tell any of you guys who he is?"

To an extent, Joaquin considered the Southside Serpents his family but like most families that didn't mean you could trust them all.

"Apparently not," the man replied slowly. "Smart move."

Joaquin rolled his eyes. "Tell the others I'll see them later."

He barely noticed the other man's grin as he walked out. "Have fun!"

***

"I - " Kevin cleared his throat. "I wasn't sure you'd actually come."

Joaquin adjusted the bag on his shoulder, quirking a dark eyebrow. "But you told me to."

"I know," Kevin replied quickly, closing the door behind him. "I just thought maybe you'd have better things to do."

Joaquin slapped on his signature smirk. "Then hang out with you? Never."

Rolling his eyes, Kevin pushed him away from the door and down the sidewalk. The last thing he wanted was his dad even just glancing out the window and getting a peek of Joaquin. Even if his tattoo wasn't visible, his roughed up leather jacket and the bike across the street was a pretty big hint of what he was a part of. "Okay, Romeo, we should go before my dad sees you or it really will become a birthday you won't forget."

"Whatever you say, Juliet," Joaquin singsonged.

Then came the part Kevin had been nervous about all evening.

Joaquin tied his bag to the back of his bike then jumped on like it was the most natural thing in the world. Kevin swallowed back the lump in his throat, staring at the small sliver of seat behind him.

When Joaquin turned and stared at him, he prepared for a snarky comment.

"It's not as scary as it looks," he said instead, tilting his head in a way Kevin found entirely too adorable. "Just trust me."

Nodding curtly, he pushed his fear deep down and climbed on the back. Joaquin didn't even need to say hold on before they took off; Kevin's arms were already tightly locked around his waist.

***

When they stopped, Kevin quickly climbed off, glancing around. He wasn't entirely sure what he'd been expecting when Joaquin had mentioned he had a 'surprise' but the middle of the woods wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

"Um." He watched as Joaquin got off the bike, untying his bag from the back. "This seems eerily similar to the beginning of a horror movie."

Joaquin rolled his eyes, a smirk playing at his lips. "If I was going to kill you, Kev, I wouldn't need to do it in the middle of the woods."

"That's," Kevin blinked, "not really as comforting as you might think."

Joaquin grinned, a sight Kevin never got tired of seeing. "I'm kidding. Close your eyes."

"Okay," Kevin instantly closed his eyes. "I mean, if you were to kill me I'd rather be surprised."

Joaquin's laugh was so sudden and genuine Kevin almost joined him. "I promise no death."

"That's a little more comforting," Kevin concluded, nodding his head. He could heard some quiet shuffling but that was it. "So if you're not planning on killing me and hiding the body, what the hell are we doing out in the woods?"

When Kevin felt a hand on his arm out of the blue he almost instinctively pulled back before remembering it was just Joaquin, and gang or no gang he trusted him.

"Okay," Joaquin's voice was closer now and tinged with a hint of excitement. "Look."

Kevin did just that, looking down at the blanket and food perfectly positioned in front of him. Within seconds he was grinning, his entire face lit up brighter than the sun. "A picnic? Seriously?" He side-eyed Joaquin. "That's insanely cheesy."

"Yeah," Joaquin cleared his throat, and if Kevin didn't know better he'd say he was blushing. "But that's what you like, right? Cheesy?"

Kevin smiled warmly. "You have a point. But isn't this kinda messed up?"

Joaquin blinked a few times. "What?" He glanced at the blanket. "Did I forget something?"

Laughing, Kevin nudged his arm. "No. It's perfect. It's just... It's your birthday, not mine. We should be doing what you want."

"Oh." Joaquin looked relieved. "But this is what I want."

Kevin bit the inside of his cheek. "Really?"

"Well," Joaquin plopped down, and Kevin quickly followed his example, sitting across from him. "I'll admit I've never been especially fond of picnics... but if it makes you happy, why not?"

Kevin watched as Joaquin poured them both drinks, laughing when the wind almost knocked one over. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this content - this happy. "I'll make this up to you," he said suddenly.

Joaquin raised an eyebrow, handing him his drink. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for my birthday I'll spoil you," Kevin stated confidently.

Joaquin nodded slowly, leaning back. "But that's not for a while, huh?"

"Nope." Kevin wasn't deterred. He knew as long as he had a say in it Joaquin would still be a part of his life then. "But still it's a promise."

The soft, almost nervous smile Joaquin gave him filled Kevin with butterflies. "Okay, it's a promise."


End file.
